The side of a coin
by PatRox
Summary: There is always more to a person's story. Roxas can do more than spend five minutes hunting down Heartless. And Shiro should have died that night. A side-story of Roxas learning about heroism, and Shiro about the importance of friendship
1. Night of Fate

There are concepts I don't understand. I barely feel and know even less. I was born without memories so learning was kinda hard for me.

I'm always meeting Axel after mission to get ice cream in Twilight Town and watch the sunset. It was different when he left for Castle Oblivion. It wasn't the same. It was weird, I felt SOMETHING but is it even possible?I decided to go to other worlds for the 'thing' again. But it was still awkward. It was either too bright or too gloomy. But I also ended up in a world where it was night and all of the stars were out for me to see. I might start sitting on top of a large old house. But I have to be careful not to get spotted by the person who lives here.

* * *

It was a beautiful night, and nobody was there to ruin the peace. The owner was fairly quiet when he arrived but he seemed to have hurt himself. Again he did not notice me but instead limped inside his hous. I, again 'felt the urge to help him but like Vexen taught me secrecy is very important in the Organization. I continued eating my ice cream watching the moon.

But a certain someone got in the way of the moon.

And landed on my head.

I am very quick to argue or fight when somebody tries to irritate me, it might be because I was like that when I had a heart..

But the real issue is getting this guy off of me.

I grabbed the man's leg and threw it off me making him land on the concrete. I looked down to see he was gone.

"Now that wasn't very nice."

I jumped falling to the ground unlike the man I oh-so-kindly pushed off of me.

The blue clothed man laughed at my misfortune, sounding kinda like Larxene when she's torturing Demyx.

For the short time that I known them it was quite interesting to watch how they act.

"Care to tell me your class Servant?" He said to me.

For some reason I a bit of darkness leaked into me. "I am nobody's Servant and nobody will be my master." I told him. "I am nobody so go away, find someone else to bother."

"How rude! I just didnt see you, I have nothing against you." He huffed jumping off the roof, and silently opened the door. "You better run then little boy. After I'm done with this guy." He turned to me his burning red eyes trying to pierce my nonexistent heart. " **You are next.** "

He ran inside, his steps never making a sound and with the peaceful night ruined, I also went inside the house to get a better understanding of what was going on.

After all I could do a bit more to benefit the Organization. At least that's what Zexion would say.

Clashing metal met my ears and eyes. The owner of the house was fighting the blue man with a pipe? I didn't put much thought into it, because I was looking at 'Blue's choice of weaponry. A bloody spear. It might've meant that the owner was stabbed and tried running away. 'Blue' tried chasing him but got interrupted by his landing on me.

That sounds about right.

When 'Blue' pushed the owner out of the room, I got in his way, intending to prevent the owner's death.

If he died, where would I have ice cream?

I summoned the Keyblade...

Except it wasn't the Keyblade, it was a Broadsword, a silver blade and a golden hilt with a crown imprint in the center. Of course it still had it's Keychain at the end of it except it was an actual key rather than the oversized key that I'm used to.

That's an interesting blade you have. Is it a projection, Magus?" He said seemingly excited.

"Maybe, but why are you doing this?" I asked, hoping he would give an answer.

It was a foolish hope, for it to be a good answer.

"He's seen too much, and so have you!" He said charging toward me. He moved at a faster pace but it wasn't fast enough to catch me off guard. I blocked his strikes, but for every one that I blocked he went even faster.

I was losing ground, and being backed into a warehouse? The owner from before had seemingly healed and grabbed another pole. This one seemed sturdier than the one before and it looked like he was forming some sort of magic circle. I had to hand it to him he was smarter than he looked.

'Blue' suddenly grew a frown on his face slowing his movements. He then grew a bit desperate and jumped toward the Owner. Owner's move's were based on instinct more than anything. His new pipe was again being bent before it exploded, the shrapnel embedded it self into his skin. Me and 'Blue' were fine, and the circle grew brighter as the owner crawled away from 'Blue'.

"Sorry kid this wouldn'ta happened if you stayed **DEAD!** "

The spear was swung downwards and in a last ditch effort I threw the {Key?}blade towards him hoping to strike his leg. And it did the spear never it it's target. This was because of the blonde that interfered. Her Golden hair glowed in the dim room. Moonlight shined down on her making her image angelic and I was too busy charging the still stunned 'Blue'.

Honestly I should figure out their names before I turn into Xigbar.

Unfortunately 'Blue' jumped back and landed outside. The Goldy-locks turned around to the owner and said few words before continuing to engage 'Blue'.

"I am the servant Saber, I have come in response to your sumons. And so I ask of you, are you my Master?"

The owner winced clutching his left hand...

"The contract has been formed. My sword will be at yo-"

"I don't mean to impose but could you not go off into your theatrics right now?" I yelled going for a thrust of my blade.

While they were off in their own world I was fighting 'Blue' who was jumping and moving faster than ever before. He's like close quaters combat version of Xigbar.

Someone (Or rather No one) who brought much annoyance to every being he comes into contact with.

"You're quite lucky kid, you're probably the first non-servant I've had to use this move on." He smiled, eyes dilating into slits. "Gaé..."

The spear grew into a darker shade of red. 'Saber' charged in ready to defend me. "Bolg!"

I rushed, as well as Saber, toward him intending to stop whatever move he was planning to use. But once again I was too late. The spear was thrown from his hand and passed through Saber never actually injuring her but instead was going in the direction of my nonexistent heart. It struck my skin, but no pain was felt nor was blood spilt. The spear simply protruded from my chest as I continued my attack. Saber had managed to get his arm, but did nothing else except stare at my chest, just like the unarmed 'Blue'.

I gave him a cut on the chest waking him from his shock, a jab of my blade to make him realize his situation, and a swing from the blunt side of my blade to knock him away. As he fell back he faded away taking his spear with him.

With my work done I decided to check on the two actors and was met with gazes of wonder.

"Who are you?" Asked the owner.

"I'm what's left or..." I repeated the words that echoed in my memory. "Maybe I'm all there ever was."

I opened a Corridor ready to RTC. "He meant your name." Saber raised her blade against my back

I contemplated her words figuring that maybe, just maybe, they deserved my name.

"Roxas." And I walked in pulling the hood over my head.

Saïx was going to be extremely upset.


	2. Maybe?

I decided not to mention the owner and Saber. However Saïx did mention the hole in my coat, so I had to make up a report about a swarm of Heartless crowding around me.

I don't know what it is but I am starting to feel more often. There was a heavy feeling in my chest after talking with Saïx. Maybe the owner can help me? I arrived at the house via Corridor, and the owner and Saber have just arrived as well. Saber in her battle armor.

I should have been more careful.

This time was different. Saber again grabbed her invisible blade and charged me, aiming for my chest. I was able to block her strike and push her away.

One of the few times I was grateful for Vexen observation lessons.

Her green eyes again tried to pierce and intimidate me but it was null and void. I couldn't feel after all.

"Calm down Saber." I told her throwing my blade into the dirt. "I just came to give you a gift. I wanted to thank you for last night, for helping me get rid of 'Blue'."

I brought out the bag containing the three ice cream bars and pulled out one and bit into it.

The owner grabbed the bag and took out his own ice cream bar and bit into.

He cringed a bit before smiling very happily. He even start sweating through the eyes.

"Shiro why are you crying?" Her blade raised to my head ready to cut it off at any moment. I made no movement to stop her because I already knew his answer.

"It's very salty, but sweet too."

I gave an Axel smirk "You like it?" He nodded his eyes sweating even more as he took another bite. "It's called sea-salt ice cream."

Saber reluctantly took the last on, and bit into it. She reacted much the same like I did when I first had some. Her eyes widened a bit and nibbled on the bar. For some reason it disappeared alot faster than Shirou's who was savoring his second bite.

I grabbed both of their hands and jumped onto the roof. I sat down by the edge and...

It was like having Axel was there with me. Were they friends, like me and Axel? I'd have to ask him when he gets back.

We sat in silence letting the moon shine down on us as we ate. When we finished the tension returned in full force.

I decided to start off the conversation. "What exactly happened yesterday?" The atmosphere became even more tense.

Shirou was a participant of a Holy Grail War. There were seven masters with a servant each. Assassin, Archer, Rider, Caster, Beserker, Lancer, and Saber. 'Blue' was actually Lancer and planned on killing me and Shirou for seeing the supernatural which is supposed to be secret on this world. After I left 2 master and servant pairs were met. Archer with Rin Tohsaka, and Beserker or Heracles with Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Today they met the servant Rider who planned on using the souls of people at Shirou's school (I didn't know what school was but nodded).

"Well what about you Roxas? What's your story?"

And so I told them I was part of an organization that went around slaying monsters to summon an all powerful being.

"Kingdom Hearts" the name made Saber flinch but I continued while noting this action.

"I was made with no memories, nor feelings. I am what is called a Nobody, a moving body without a heart. I was not born like other nobodies. I was blank and had nothing except the clothes I had. It was then that a man in a black coat just like mine, and gave me the name Roxas, the number 13, and the black coat."

I stood and jumped, I knew in my mind that I didn't belong here. That they shouldn't know I exist but...

"Roxas!"

I looked up at Shirou.

"Let's hang out some more next time."

I knew that I could still be a part of them.

My exit was roughly cut off one again, only this time I didn't get to open the Corridor. A black haired girl who shoved me onto the concrete ground and proceeded to step on my face as she was saying something about Shirou, but at this point I didn't care. The first time was Lancer who had actually apologized, saying he didn't see me. This time was different, because not only was I shoved indicating she had seen me, but then proceeded to step on my face.

It was official I hated this world.

As soon as I gained my bearings, I noticed that the girl who had shoved me had been talking badly and so I had done the most logical thing.

I shoved her onto the ground without even saying a word.

This might seem petty to a regular person and it might have been immature, but it also fixes my wronged balance. After all, if someone wrongs you isn't it customary to make them feel your pain? I've heard of people doing guilt trips so I'd thought I'd try it my self.

Apparently my 'guilt trip' didn't work so well, she started yelling stuff about propriety, morals, and 'how girls should be treated'. I didn't really pay much attention because I didn't know what half of those things were. I didn't even know her name but still I didn't know girls were supposed to be treated a certain way. Maybe that's why Larxene was so horrible to me? Because I didn't treat her correctly?

I noticed her expectant gaze on me eyes burning with rage. "I apologize for pushing you. I was just trying to guilt trip you for knocking me over and stepping on my face. That and you were downtalking my friend."

I could see the veins on her forehead bulge (tic-marks?) but before she could go on another angry tirade...

"Rin, remember why we are here." a red clad man with silver hair grabbed her by the shoulder. "If the boy thought he was guilt tripping you. Ranting towards him will not benefit us."

She stayed quiet before nodding to the man behind her. But she turned back to me with a glare of darkness. "We will discuss this later." She said going back to speak to Shirou.

The red man looked at me before shaking his head. "Honestly, where does he get off thinking guilt trips mean pushing someone down."

"Could you explain what guilt trip means then?" I asked him.

His eyes had widened on a large scale. This time he looked me straight in the eye. "Y-Y... You can see AND hear me?" he questioned with a disbelieving gaze.

"Yes, why shouldn't I?" I asked. You were just talking to that girl and she heard and saw you just fine."

I was roughly dragged into Shirou's house by 'Red'. He seemed quite disgruntled, as kept muttering 'impossible' and other things I couldn't quite pick out. He burst into a dining room where 'Rin' and Saber were sitting patiently while shirou was cooking.

I was then called an anomoly.

"He has no presence and can see all Servants regardless of whether or not they are in spirit form." he said as if it were a problem. "For all we know he could be a Master waiting to ambush us."

"You prove a good point Archer." Rin stated sipping a cup of tea. "However he may also be a valuable asset. Given Emiya's description of him he's more likely to be a Servant with a loss of memory like you Archer, except his case is worse." She took another sip giving a quiet sigh afterwards. I was offended and felt my presence was no longer needed.

"He may or may not be a Servant but given his lack of magic presence I'd say he is just a regular person." she continued as I slowly started leaving the room.

"But that wasn't the case yesterday. He fought off Lancer while I was being summoned and then just left."

Sweat trickled down my body as I moved out the dining room doorway.

"Saber was riight he fought with a Broadsword with a crown imprint and left using a black kind of portal.

At this point the sound of their conversation dimmed and I felt safe enough to take regular steps as I walked towards the I had gotten to the entrance, Archer and Saber had rushed out the Dining Room and were heading in my direction. In my panic I opened and closed the Corridor, long enough to get in, fast enough for them to barely ouch the Darkness.

I watched as Saber moved through me as Archer cursed.

Arturia Pendragon, King of _

The name resonated with me in familiarity. I wonder why that is? I continued my trek up the dark stairs leading away from Fuyuki.

* * *

Needless to say the Grail was ecstatic. It had found Nobody to deny the laws of Gaia and continued to exist.

Literally Nobody.

Nothing had left behind a weapon, something the grail could use to create a copy of and reproduce it as a Servant. Preferabbly Saber, Assassin, or Caster. It also seemed as if Nothing had a temper as well, but Beserker wouldn't fit it. Or would it? With a copy of it's weapon and a bond fully established it could replace the false Assassin in the war, summoned by Caster. But it needed a Master.

And with these thoughts the Grail contemplated how to convince Gaia to keep the Original away, as well as finding a Master for the newly dubbed Assassin.


	3. ERROR

Of course why didn't it think of this before?

Corruption or not it can bind the copied Servant to the odd Phantasm that was left behind. It does have an abundance of Prana and even better has working circuits as well. It's origin is Light and it's element can classify it as an average one. However it has chosen specific wielders.

By the God's it must be a Noble Phantasm, there simply was no other explanation.

The weapon/tool had one use which is balancing the world(s). However there was too much information of it's wielders to process. So instead of carefully selecting memories to examine, it simply threw them all away. The weapon was Kingdom Key, the wielder was Sora-χ

This was the being that denied Gaia, and hid from Alaya. It does hold a resemblance to **[ERROR]**.

 **[ERROR]**

They were somehow connected and the Grail intended to find out how.

The Grail was many things, informative was one of them. But information on the **[ERROR, ATTEMPTED ACCESS WILL CAUSE IN TERMINATION OF EXISTENCE.]** could not be remembered. But it would have the blade cut ties with the God of evil

* * *

I left didn't I? I should be back in my room sleeping, but I'm here with sun rising in the East, Keyblade stuck in the ground. Not to mention instead of wearing my black coat, I'm in my casual clothes.

A box was next to the Keyblade in the ground, with a note attached to the top. I had forgetten to dispel it to whatever place it comes from.

* * *

 _Roxas,_

 _As of today you are a participant of the 5th Holy Grail war. You are Servant Assassin, and your Master is the Keyblade. Fight and kill 7 servants to make a wish on me. The command seals are yours to use which allow you to perform feats normally outside of your grasp._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Holy Grail_

 _P.S. I gave you a present._

* * *

This unnerved me on a large scale, for multiple reasons. I only had one wish and it was something I could accomplish with the Organization. If this way was faster, I could help on a large margin, possibly instantly completing Kingdom Hearts.

The second part being that the situation is too abnormal. I have no idea what a Grail is but I don't think it is able to speak much less write. If it could do this then what was the point of having to fight? Was it some sort of contest and a wish was the prize

I opened the box and I found a black coat and a greenish black shoulder armor. I knew the coat was already my size so I put on the shoulder armor, and it felt like I haven't worn it in years. Maybe it's related to my past.

Seeing as how I was still at Shirou's house I decided to go inside. Today seemed to be particularly loud, so I decided to go into the dining room and see what exactly had been going on. Two new faces met my eyes. A tiger lady was scarfing down food while saying stuff about being late, and a girl with purple hair and a ribbon was sitting elegantly eating as well.

This may be unbelievable again but i was pushed to the floor by the Tiger lady who in her attempt to get to where ever she had to be. The thump of me landing on the floor caught the attention of the remaining people in the room.

I had gotten a look of concern from Shirou and the other girl but Rin and Saber's reactions were not positive. For reasons I don't understand yet Rin kept giving me the evil eye whilst Saber went back to eating.

"I apologize for Fuji-sensei knocking you over like that" said the girl. "My name is Sakura, Matou Sakura." She gave her hand to me expecting me to grab it so she could help me up.

"I'm Roxas it is nice to meet you."

"Do you have some sort of business with senpai?" She asked, gesturing towards Shirou. "I'm afraid it will have to wait until after school." She raised her index finger pointing at me. "Speaking of which don't you have school?"

I started panicking a bit. I didn't exactly have a good cover story seeing as how I'm used to sneaking around.

"It is quite concerning," Saber spoke up for me. "He is only here because his family hired me as a private tutor. Him studying at his residence is troubling for his parents who are good acquaintances of mine. So from now on his studies will be preformed here."

It was better excuse than anything I could come up with. Or Demyx for that matter.

She accepted this and excused herself saying she had to do something about Archery club. I merely let her walk past me to do her business. Her disappearance took away the peaceful atmosphere. I was left with a sad and heartbreaking one. One that hurt me greatly, Saber looked at me with uncertain hope(?), and Rin gave me a questioning look as if something was amiss.

No their gazes were not directed towards me rather the armor. It felt wrong to think of taking it off and offering to give it to the gtwo girls. But ignoring all instincts I decided to do so anyway and I sat down where the Tiger lady was (next to Shirou) and engage in small talk. Her name was Fujimura Taiga, a teacher at a nearby high school(?).

I haven't said much since I came inside the house. It was wrong just sitting there in the tense atmosphere, but eventually Shirou and Rin had to leave for school.

Which left me alone with Saber.

It's not that I disliked her, it was more of an uncomfortable feeling that she had been giving me all morning. Specifically my shoulder armor, I hadn't exactly eaten anything not that I actually had the need to eat nor was I offered a chance to eat but I was okay with this.

I don't know how long I sat there silently waiting for something to happen. Communication was not one of my strong points, and from the looks of it wasn't Saber's strongest either. She sat there shuffling uncomfortably as if trying to find the right words to convey her thoughts. Perhaps she was merely uncomfortable with topics outside the battlefield. I would and wouldn't know how to go about the human situation., after all...

A Nobody cannot understand human emotions.

"Do you ..." She started then trailed off into a mumble.

"Do I, what?"

She seemed a bit more concerned and timid. She did eventually calm down and spoke clearly. "Do you know my name?"

No "Artruia Pendragon, King of _-_-_-_-_" My thoughts became jumbled. I started speaking words but I had no idea what they meant. I heard nothing except whit noise. My head and chest hurt, but Saber looked overjoyed.

"_-_-_-_" I can't hear you.

I did respond but couldn't hear my words. "I-_-_-_-_-_"

She seemed joyful at my words and grabbed my hand. (Was that the right?) "_-_-_-you."

A heart. Was it my previous one? "_, not exactly. This is _-_-_-_-emptiness"

She was disheartened and backed away, a saddened at my words, and I took off the armor and handed it to her. "I will hope to speak with you again, V_. When you truly are _"

I took off the armor and handed it to her. I guess my body and nonexistant heart knew that the armor meant something to her. "The _ of _-_. The last of my _. _-_-_, but a _-_-_"

I felt again, my heart and its warmth. Her warmth. She _ me.

"I really did miss you."

* * *

Things had warped around me, an old man with a big ego, another with blank face. Two priests happy woman and blank man, wearing opposing clothes. A dying man and a younger Sakura. A timid young man and an aristocrat.

An old man with ominous orange eyes, in a desert full of neoshadows. I was wielding a Keyblade except I held it in a backhanded way cutting throught the few that had wandered too close to me.

I made a promise to Saber before I went to that desert. Was that a part of my past life?

* * *

 _[Removing corrupt data]_

* * *

"Roxas," Saber spoke much clearer than when she asked for her own name. Was she always that close? "Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah I just-[BZZT]-thought I [BZTBZZT] heard something"

* * *

[Flushing memory components]

* * *

"It was nothing, I'm going out to explore the town for a bit. Do you want to come with?"

"I'd like that." I felt like we got to know each other a bit better.

Even if all we did was hug.

* * *

Archer was somewhat miffed at his situation.

He had participated in a multitude of Holy Grail Wars, most of them revolving around the Fifth or Fourth. He had moments when he acted very much out of character. There were also times when it was either ridiculously easy or ridiculously hard.

Out of all of them he never encountered a NONEXISTENT Servant.

He held no presence. Gaia didn't register him, Alaya didn't acknowledge him. He himself didn't notice 'it' until he pushed Rin off her high horse. Literally.

What concerned him is what 'it' could do with it's presence. It wasn't even TRYING to hide itself. He wasn't exactly sure it was supposed to exist. He was also getting frustrated at trying to find the 'real and original' Shirou. Once he was dead then all of them would cease to exist. No more Unlimited blades cutting his soul, ideals, hopes, family and friends. The anomoly would interfere though, and the growing faker would inherit his blades, trudging towards hell.

Luckily this 'Shirou' had gotten a few details on it.

It had no heart.

It did not understand human emotion.

It did not have morals.

It had no memories before it came to be.

It only desired to be human.

This caused even more problems for him. It could shoulder blows and still manage to kill all in it's path. It couldn't die, because it was already dead. It could inflict emotional wounds on everyone around it. It could kill because it would not feel guilt nor find a reason to feel guilt. The only actual weakness was exploiting it's desire to become a human boy.

When he took a glance at the Broadsword left behind, he gained hundreds of thousands of blades with magic circuits, and it made his arsenal a bit more lethal.

He was grateful for listening in on the conversation between his master and an idiot, because he learned there was an organization.

An organization that lived in the shadows taking the hearts of monsters to create an entity that allows them to gain hearts of their own. There were 13 leaders in control of other nonexistent beings.

A complete rehash of the Holy Grail.

E-Rank Luck, puts a F &% you stamp on him for this war.

* * *

 **(A/N): This was the hardest chapter for me to write and it caused a major writer's block for ALL of my stories due to the major headache. I'm not exactly good with emotional scenes and small talk and it will often show. The wait is over. Action, drama, and bad comedy will ensue.**

 **~ Roxas**


End file.
